Vampiros
by suahdsjnciuwh
Summary: Ela era a guerreira. O sangue e o cheiro fétido da morte a rondavam. Nos seus olhos, o amor pelo príncipe. Mas ela deve lutar por ele. Matar por ele. Inu&Kag.
1. O Inicio

**Não... Eu não morri. É acertada com tomates Ainda. Mas eu voltei e com um tema que todo mundo adora: Vampiros. Não sei qual é a grande coisa, mas todo mundo ama vampiros. Então, dêem uma olhada nessa fic que se chama... Vampiros. (Que original...)**

**Vampiros**

**Resumo: Ela era a guerreira. O sangue e o cheiro fétido da morte a rondavam. Nos seus olhos, o amor pelo príncipe. Mas ela deve lutar por ele. Matar por ele.**

A noite parecia escura perante os olhos mortais. A penumbra escondia coisas que nem o mais sábio filosofo poderia supor. Filosofias não cabiam a aqueles seres. Seres como ela.

A capa negra subiu levemente enquanto dava a volta pela esquina. Quase ninguém passava pela rua habitada somente por mendigos adormecidos e a mulher de cabelos negros, tão negros quanto os trajes que a cobriam. Quanto seus olhos. Ela caminhava e suas botas – negras, negras – batiam contra a superfície do piso. As gotas de chuva molhavam tudo, a calçada, os mendigos, tudo menos a moça. Só ela estava seca, mas fria.

Embaixo dos seus sapatos as poças de água batiam. Pararam de bater. Ela estava em frente ao portão. Era negro, como tudo ao seu redor. Não tinha visão para o lado de dentro. Só madeira negra, rodeada de paredes negras. Ela não abriu o portão. Não tocou a campainha. Seus joelhos se dobraram devagar. Ela pulou. Mas rápida que se pudesse ver a olhos normais. Ela parou em cima do portão, e desceu.

As portas bateram e ela entrou. Sua presença não foi despercebida, mas logo a olhavam e voltavam a seus afazeres. As pessoas de roupas pretas e vermelhas que bebiam na sala central. Ela não parou. As grandes escadarias foram subidas e entrou em um corredor cumprido e escuro. O do centro entre três. Ele parecia não ter fim. Mas tinha. E ela chegou. As ultimas três portas. Uma no centro, uma de um lado e outra no outro. O rei, o príncipe, e a princesa. Os mais poderosos.

Ela entrou na porta principal. Não bateu. Abriu e entrou a batendo atrás de si. Ele sabia que ela viria. Virou a cadeira no canto do quarto para a sua direção.

-Quantos você achou? – Perguntou a voz sombria. Os cabelos pratas, finos caiando pelo rosto marcado.

-Dois. Os caçadores virão logo. Eles sabem onde estamos. – Respondeu.

-Os caça-vampiros não podem acabar conosco Kagome. – Falou, firme. Deu um trago no cigarro e soprou.

-Sesshomaru, eles estão aumentando de numero. Logo, nossos soldados já não serão o suficiente! – Expressou-se. Sua cabeça latejava e o batido leve das garras do homem contra sua cadeira não ajudavam.

-Cale-se.

-Está colocando a vida dos príncipes em perigo! – Gritou.

-Eu posso cuidar de minhas tutelas sozinho! Retire-se Kagome! – A expressão da mulher se fechou. Um único golpe e tentaria acabar com a raça do infeliz. Porem sua cabeça agiu mais rápido e ela girou seus calcanhares, saindo por onde entrou.

Parou alguns segundos em frente a porta. Ao seu lado, a porta do quarto da pequena deveria estar trancada. Se os olhos jovens da vampira, entrassem em contato com a luz, arderia até a morte. Mas ela não era como os outros. Os jovens vampiros que desde nascimento são jogados em calabouços com pessoas a serem comidas. E ficavam lá. Os que não aprendessem a sobreviver, morriam. Mas ela não. Ela era a princesa, presa num quarto com comida entregue. A melhor infância que se podia ter ali.

Virou para o outro lado, entrando pela porta. O quarto era escuro. Mas ela conseguia ver. Tudo. O corpo na cama que se sentou, contemplando sua chegada.

-Já voltou? – Perguntou com a voz profunda. Os olhos âmbares eram vistos envoltos pelas mechas pratas, o corpo coberto pela cocha cor de sangue, a pele branca como papel revelando maciez.

-Estou aqui. – Falou, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama, uma mão adornando sua nuca, puxando-a com uma leve pressão, cobrindo os lábios frios com os seus, num ritmo embriagante de um beijo calmo, suave.

-Você o convenceu? – Perguntou ao separar o contato.

-Não. – Passou o dedo levemente pelo rosto pálido.

-Temo pelo que possa acontecer a Rin. – Falou, aproximando-se mais.

-Temo pelo que possa acontecer a _você_... – Falou, o empurrando lentamente sobre a cama, com o próprio corpo o cobrindo. – Inuyasha... – O chamou para mais um beijo. Devagar, com as mãos em seu rosto e seu pescoço, sentindo as dele sobre sua cintura. Interrompeu levando seus lábios ao pescoço de pele clara, e o mordeu. Sentindo sua cabeça ir pra trás com a dor do sangue perdido em sua boca.

Ela o soltou, voltando a encarar seu rosto. Enxugou o liquido vermelho que lhe escorria dos lábios. Seu sangue era delicioso, seu sabor preferido.

-Você fugirá comigo? – Perguntou a jovem.

-Sim. – E se beijaram de novo.

-KAGOME! – Um berro foi ouvido do lado de fora. Virou-se e saiu do quarto as pressas. Já sabia quem a havia chamado. Ele estava esperando, estava furioso. Em frente ao corredor, seus olhos pararam sobre o ser de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis sem pupila.

-O que houve Kouga? – Perguntou. Instintivamente, checou se sua pistola na cintura. Algo dentro de sua cabeça martelava como um pressentimento. Alguém morreria hoje, ela sabia.

-Os caçadores chegaram.

Seus passos por instinto se guiaram pela escadaria abaixo. Um grito cego de terror a guiou até a porta de entrada, batida por um estrondo. Era cheiro de sangue. Lá fora, a guerra estava armada. Homens, cobertos de branco, carregando crucifixos, água benta, estacas. Pura formalidade. Eles atacavam era com armas. Com balas de luz. E os vampiros gritavam. Jorrava sangue.

Sacou sua pistola e correu. Alguns abriam caminho. Ela era a guerreira. Três disparos e três homens caíram, ao redor da outra jovem de cabelos castanhos. Esta sacou sua arma e se posicionou de costas para Kagome.

-Não precisava de ajuda.

-De nada Sango. – Correu, mas parou um pouco depois. Ouviu vários disparos, e ao se virar, viu Sango no chão. Em sangue. Ela não tinha tempo pra chorar agora. Soltou mais dois disparos. Gritos foram ouvidos. Dois deles a cercaram. Um tiro e viu o primeiro no chão, mas ao se virar o segundo já estava com uma faca no peito, enfiada pelas costas. Ele caiu, dando a Kagome a visão do amigo de cabelos curtos. Inclinou a cabeça.

-Miroku.

Ambos se viraram e atacaram mais adversários, tiros e tiros eram ouvidos. Colaram as costas e ouviu o cochicho do homem.

-Como estão os príncipes?

-Creio que Rin está em seu quarto. – Ele a olhou por cima do ombro.

-E Inuyasha?

-Está. – Já não era novidade para eles o romance da guerreira com o príncipe. Quem nunca poderia saber-lo era Sesshomaru. Lutava por ele, seu amor, seu príncipe. Era um sentimento tão puro naquele ser cruel que por vezes Kagome tentou livrar-se dele. Porem nunca conseguiria se encontrar longe de seu príncipe. Alguns dos caçadores chegaram. Nove deles. Não poderia se defender. Miroku entrou em sua frente e recebeu os golpes. Um segundo depois de sua queda, Kagome pode atirar. Matou todos. Porem mais caçadores a impediram de ver o corpo do vampiro que acabara de morrer por ajuda-la. Aquele que inutilmente se considerava seu amigo. Ela não tinha amigos.

Captou um cheiro conhecido e seus olhos se voltaram para a porta dubla do castelo. Ele estava lá dentro. Inuyasha correu escadas abaixo, parou de solavanco com as mãos apoiadas no final do corrimão da escada. Mirou pela porta entreaberta e viu seus olhos negros preferidos. Sua mulher, seu bem mais precioso. As mãos gélidas de Kikyou, sua guardiã e protetora, pousaram-se em seu ombro. Ela também virou os olhos para a Kagome. A guerreira só falou sem palavras, num sussurro sem voz.

-Protega-o. – Virou e mais balas foram disparadas sobre os homens do bem, enquanto Kikyou puxava o príncipe de volta ao seu quarto. Kagome continuou lutando. O sangue sequer tocou suas vestes. Se deparou com Sesshomaru a sua frente. Ele a olhou com um olhar de "perdão, você estava certa". Não que fosse realmente falar essas palavras.

Ambos par de olhos se viraram para o líder dos caçadores. Ele tinha algo atrás de si. Se voltou em direção aos dois, e mostrou o que ele tinha em braços. Rin. A boca tapada pela mão e de seus olhos escorriam lagrimas e mais lagrimas.

-Todos quietos! Ou a garota se encontrará com o todo poderoso.

Todos pararam. Um caçador levantou a pistola ao céu. E soltou três disparos. Mas Kagome não era burra. Ela ouviu quatro. Um foi longe dali, dentro do castelo. Uma traição onde contaram a localização de seu esconderijo. Só quem poderia sair dali eram os guerreiros e as guardiãs. Sua mente funcionou. Aqueles tiros eram uma distração. Distração. Tiro. Dentro do castelo. Guardiã.

Seu corpo se voltou para a casa.

-Filha da puta.

Irrompeu portas adentro, subindo as escadas em segundos. Entrou no corredor principal e não parou até a abrir a ultima porta. A do príncipe. Kikyou não estava lá. Ele estava dormindo. Suspirou aliviada. Caminhou a passos lentos, suas botas batendo contra o chão incomodavam até seus próprios ouvidos. Sentou na borda da cama e pousou sua mão esquerda em seu rosto e a direita nos lençóis que cobriam seu peito. Ele não estava dormindo. Sua mão esquerda estava gelada de frio. E sua mão direita estava molhada de sangue.

Ela tremeu. Sua respiração cada vez mais pesada e a pele fria a qual tocava não lhe respondia. Puxava e soltava o ar enquanto lagrimas caiam dos olhos que jamais haviam experimentado a sensação das gotas amargas. Era sufocante. Tremendo, desceu seu rosto até juntar seus lábios. Ela não sentiu. Não sentiu o sabor doce da língua quente, a sensação reconfortante de não se sentir vazia. Ela se sentia vazia.

Sua mão direita buscou a pistola. Ela a segurou com força. Ela ainda o olhava, os olhos fechados e a respiração parada.

-Isso só aconteceu, meu amor, porque você teve que ser igual a nós... Malditos vampiros. – Uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos, novamente, marcando seu caminho pelo rosto pálido. – Inuyasha.

Em outro lugar...

-Inuyasha.

Todos a olharam. A mulher acolhia seu pequeno bebê nos braços. Seu marido, e os demais doutores na sala do parto estranharam. Porque de repente, algo passou pela cabeça materna. Todos os nomes infantis que tinha passado nove meses buscando sumiram de sua mente. Era só ele.

– O nome dele vai ser Inuyasha.

17 anos depois...

**Sim, pela primeira vez na minha vida, tive uma idéia perfeita. Bem no meio de We are Brotheres. Pra falar a verdade, queria fazer só uma one-short de desculpas pelo atraso, que acabava com a morte de Inuyasha. Mais uma das minhas fics dramáticas, mas aí, de repente me ocorreu a idéia de passar de trágica a romântica e se eu conseguir, engraçada. **

**Sinceramente, espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem da minha nova fic... E não me matem pela demora.**

**Kissus! Sayonaraaaa!**


	2. Cap 1 Eles reencarnaram?

**Olá gentinha do meu tumtum! Bom, desculpa de novo a demora, mas se vocês tivessem a cabeça tão cheia como a minha, aconteceria a mesma coisa.**

**Hoje vocês vão entender tudo o que não entenderam. Espero.**

**Bom, boa leitura pra todo mundo!**

**Vampiros**

**Cap.1 – Eles reencarnaram?**

-Manhê! O café ta pronto? – Correndo pelas escadas abaixo, parou na porta da cozinha.

Seu nome era Inuyasha Taisho, 17 anos. Cursava o terceiro ano de um colégio muito prestigiado em Tókio, como bolsista. Seus cabelos negros chegavam até a cintura e seus olhos violetas eram encantadores. Sempre foi muito bonito. Nasceu em uma família humilde e seu pai morreu a muito tempo, quando tinha por volta dos seis anos. Era filho único e morava sozinho com sua mãe numa casa pequena perto do colégio.

Sua mãe Izayoi era dona de casa e para sustentar a ambos vendia bolos, doces e salgados. Era uma ótima cozinheira, mas só seu dinheiro não era suficiente, assim Inuyasha trabalhava depois da escola numa lanchonete do bairro. Era um garoto comum. Ao menos, até agora.

Tomou o desjejum rápido e correu para fora de casa. O ônibus que pegava pra ir a escola chegaria em exatos três minutos. Correu mais rápido enquanto trombava com algumas pessoas nas ruas agitadas. Entrou em um beco e deu de cara com uma cerca de arame.

Não parou de correr, prendeu as mãos no arame e pulou pro outro lado. Saiu na outra rua bem atrás da parada exatamente quando o seu ônibus parou. Sorriu.

-Sempre que eu preciso. –Esperou uma senhora idosa passar para dentro do veiculo e subiu. Contou os trocados no bolso e achou a continha exata. Pagou e passou pela roleta, parando em pé. Todas as poltronas já estavam ocupadas mas não tinha tantas pessoas em pé, então ainda podia respirar. De longe, avistou alguém conhecido.

-Miroku! Fala aí cara! – Se aproximou da poltrona em que o jovem de rabo de cavalo pequeno estava.

-Inuyasha, e aí brô! – Muito educado, Miroku se levanta para cumprimenta-lo. Quando tocaram as mãos, Inuyasha puxou Miroku pro canto e ocupou sua poltrona.

-Sua educação te custa caro, como uma poltrona no ônibus lotado por exemplo. – Ria Inuyasha. O outro soltou um suspiro e deu uma risadinha também. Isso era muito típico de Inuyasha.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que virou para o lado enquanto estudantes colegiais passavam ao seu lado, as saia um pouco curtas, e parou para contemplar sua visão. Sentiu a mão se Inuyasha dar um "pedala Robinho" na sua nuca.

-Você não muda Miroku. – Falou ainda em pé. Puxou o outro quando viu que tinha chegado sua parada e desceram na rua oposta a escola

Era realmente a melhor e maior do país. Inuyasha tinha muitas dificuldades para manter a bolsa, já Miroku era podre de rico. Tinha começado a andar de ônibus a algumas semanas, quando quebrou mais um carro, o terceiro em um único mês, então seu pai o obrigou a andar de ônibus até ter aprendido a ser responsável. Não que acreditasse que isso um dia fosse chegar a acontecer.

Fora algumas exceções, o Colégio Tokugawa era uma toca de lobos. Patricinhas ricas e mimadas andavam desfilando suas bolsas e sapatos prada para os meninos, mas ocupados em ver suas bundas, com carros importados e muito álcool no sangue.

Era o tipo de lugar que Inuyasha odiava. Só estudava ali porque o sonho da sua mãe era vê-lo em um bom colégio, e bem, aquele era o melhor colégio em que poderia estudar. Parou na estrada desse, as portas duplas de metal que o separavam do corredor principal e falou á Miroku.

-Entre daqui á uns cinco minutos. – Ia se virando par abrir a porta da escola quando o amigo segurou seu braço e o fez voltar.

-Já disse que não tenho problema em entrar com você. – Falou Miroku. Sempre era a mesma coisa.

-Já discutimos sobre isso. Não se preocupe ok? Eu te entendo. – Se virou e entrou no corredor. Algumas pessoas pararam pra vê-lo entrar. Ele era diferente deles. Suas roupas não eram de marca nem tinha um carro importado. Era o primeiro bolsista do colégio nos últimos dez anos.

Ouviu alguns comentários de ridículo, ou patético, mas não parou de andar nem abaixou a cabeça. Não parecia orgulhoso ou de queixo erguido, mas não abaixava a cabeça, sequer quando uma bola de papel acertou seu cabelo e vozes masculinas riram num canto. Ele continuou andando, até entrar na sua sala.

Nela, uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos até a cintura e olhos da mesma cor se encontrava sozinha na sala. Ao vê-lo, ela abriu um sorriso e falou-lhe:

-Bom dia Inu-chan!

-Bom dia Sango-chan! – Sango se levantou da sua mesa e foi até a de Inuyasha, que era bem na frente da sua, sentando-se em cima dela enquanto Inuyasha arrumava seus livros embaixo da carteira.

Sango também era uma menina rica, mas nunca gostou do dinheiro que seus pais possuíam. No fundo, sempre quis ter uma vida normal, numa casa pequena de família unida, como Inuyasha. Passar alguns apertos econômicos até seria bom pra ela. Era uma garota incrível.

Sango era considerada lésbica na escola pelas patricinhas que olhavam suas roupas normais e pelos mauricinhos que perdiam pra ela no futebol. No fundo, Sango só era boa nos esportes e usar blusa de alcinha e calça jeans não diz que ninguém é lésbica. Mas ela não se importava com o que os outros pensavam, assim como Inuyasha. Mas Miroku era diferente.

Miroku era popular. Tinha um monte de gente ao redor e era um dos populares grandes. Por isso sempre fingia não ser amigo de Inuyasha. Por vezes, no inicio de sua amizade, Miroku era quem fazia questão de fingir que não era amigo dele. Inuyasha não se importava e entendia o amigo, mas Sango não.

Sango era amiga de Inuyasha anos antes de Miroku entrar no colégio, e era muito protetora em relação a ele. Era como seu irmão mais novo. O jeito como Inuyasha nunca armava barraco com os caras que zombavam dele a fazia ficar em pose defensiva. Principalmente quando Miroku apareceu, se fazendo de amigo de Inuyasha pra que ele lhe passasse cola nas provas. E ele sempre passava.

Mas as coisas mudaram. Miroku viu como era ter um amigo de verdade, e realmente mudou. Não pedia mais colas a ele e virou seu amigo, na vera. Mas Inuyasha fez questão de que ele não destroçasse sua popularidade só pra ser amigo dele, o que deixava Sango fula. Sango sempre discutia com Miroku, mas Inuyasha sabia que eles se gostavam. Talvez até mais do que só como amigos.

Já tinham passado um tempo conversando quando Miroku entrou pela porta da sala. Sango já sabia que estava disfarçando para que não o vissem com os dois. Como sempre, a garota recebeu Miroku com olhares fulminantes enquanto ele vinha e se sentava na carteira ao lado.

Ela não teve tempo de falar nada, pois o sinal tocou e estava na hora de parar de papo e assistir a aula.

Numa zona esquecida da cidade, muito desocupada pra ser uma periferia mas muito pobre pra ser um bairro comum, uma antiga casa continuava em pé. Mesmo depois de tantas centenas de anos.

Os muros negros continuavam em seu lugar, ocultando a casa que parecia ter sido tirada de um conto de fadas infantil, como um casarão assombrado. As janelas eram todas tapadas com madeira e pregos e a porta cheia de cupins. Mas dentro dessa casa, os moveis eram luxuosos como os de um castelo, e havia mais movimento que em uma festa da alta sociedade.

Ela estava naquele quarto. Passava e repassava as mãos no tecido cor de sangue da cama. Fazia tão pouco tempo que ele tinha partido. 17 anos. Muito pouco para alguém que podia viver eternamente como ela. Kagome não tinha mudado nada. Os mesmos cabelos negros e ondulados até o meio de suas costas, que em nada faziam contraste com o sobretudo negro. A única diferença eram seus olhos. Mais sombrios e obscuros do que nunca.

Suspirou novamente e lamentou tê-lo feito quando não sentiu seu cheiro impregnado no quarto. A cada dia que entrava sua presença estava mais fraca e temia de que pudesse esquecê-lo. Esquecer a pele macia sob suas mãos, a voz de hálito quente em seus ouvidos, o boca úmida sobre a sua própria e a inigualável presença do único ser que havia merecido suas lagrimas.

-Inuyasha...

-Ele já se foi Kagome. – Ouviu a voz atrás de si e não duvidou que pertencesse a Kouga.

Este, caminhou até estar atrás dela e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. Mirava atentamente o rosto feminino, ainda voltado para as cobertas.

-Porque vive remoendo o passado Kagome? Inuyasha morreu a dezessete anos. Ele não vai voltar. Você é uma guerreira. Viu morrer milhões de pessoas em toda sua vida e nunca ficou assim.

-Inuyasha era mais que milhões de pessoas Kouga.

-Porque fica se centrando numa existência que não existe mais?! – Ao ver que estava se alterando, ele respirou e prosseguiu – Porque não segue sua vida Kagome? – Ele a puxou pelo queixo para que o encarasse. – Porque não me dá uma chance?

Ele tentou aproximar seus lábios porem Kagome o interrompeu e se levantou.

-Não posso. – E saiu do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois e estava caminhando pelos becos da cidade. Havia algum tempo que não saia e clarear a mente lhe parecia perfeito agora. Pegou impulso e saltou acima de um prédio, correndo e pulando numa velocidade invisível a olhos mortais. Parou acima de um prédio muito alto e ouviu um timbre. Parecia o de uma escola. Baixou seus olhos para mirar a multidão de adolescentes saindo da escola.

Eles corriam apressados ou calmos, alguns falando com colegas, levando suas vidas, quando para ela eram só um monte de coisinhas insignificantes.

Seus olhos abriram um pouco ao olhar um ponto na multidão. Cabelos. Cabelos negros e longos, tão macios e brilhantes como a seda. O dono desses cabelos passou suas mãos por eles, trazendo as grandes mechas pra trás e deixando seu rosto á visão da vampira. Era tão parecido...

As recordações fizeram-na fechar os olhos por uns segundos. Os abriu novamente e tentou achar novamente o cabelo escuro na multidão, mas tinha o perdido. Quem era? Como se pareciam tanto? Fora sua imaginação?

Se respondeu mentalmente que sim e se voltou novamente, começando a pular pelos prédios. Sua mente lhe pregava peças. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Essa era a explicação. Sua saudade e necessidade a faziam enlouquecer a cada dia. Estava ficando louca.

Estava louca por Inuyasha.

No meio da rua, o jovem garoto soltava um suspiro a cada ofensa jogada por Sango a Miroku. Ele tentava argumentar e ela entrava de novo em ataque. Gostava que Sango o defendesse e mostrar-se seu carinho por ele, mas isso estava ficando ridículo.

-Porque você sempre tem que nos fazer dar a volta por todo o colégio só pra ninguém ver o senhor todo poderoso falando com a plebe? Você se acha o umbigo do mundo não é não? Deixe-me dizer, senhor Miroku, que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que bancar a serviçal!

-Mas eu não...

-E você poderia aparecer na cantina como uma pessoa normal pra comer com a gente, mas nãoooooo, tem que nos fazer lanchar perto de uma casa abandonada super longe da escola, pra não danar sua Porr de popularidade!

-Sango eu...

-E ainda por cima... Inuyasha, o que faz com um jornal na frente da cara?

-Finjo que não te conheço.

Só então a jovem olhou ao redor, notando os vários pares de olhos que se voltavam para os berros que dava em plena avenida.

-Tão olhando o que? – As pessoas em volta voltaram aos seus afazeres, e a colegial continuou bufando. Viraram uma esquina, onde o caminho deles se separava; Inuyasha virava a direita, para caminhar até em casa, um percurso de uma hora e meia, ou pegar um ônibus até a zona oeste da cidade. Miroku e Sango deviam continuar direto, até seus prédios nos melhores pontos de Tókio.

Não que Sango desse a mínima chance de Miroku ficar sozinho com ela. Quando chegaram na esquina, Sango jogou claramente os cabelos pra cara de Miroku num gesto grosseiro, que ele já tinha entendido dizer "Bye bye, otário". O que significava que Sango ia acompanhar Inuyasha até em casa. De novo.

Desde que se lembrava, Sango gostava de acompanhar ele até a porta de casa. Talvez por que ela podia xingar Miroku mais vezes, porque odiava ficar com os pais chorões em casa, ou porque simplesmente não queria ficar sozinha com Miroku. Mas ela nunca deixou de leva-lo todo santo dia até a porta de casa.

Sango sempre foi muito protetora, mas ele achava que estava grandinho pra poder, pelo amor de deus, andar pela rua sozinho.

Duas quadras depois, chegaram ao ponto de ônibus. Bem a tempo, o qual deveriam pegar parou em frente a eles. Inuyasha estava no primeiro degrau que o levaria ao automóvel quando colocou a mão no bolso e parou.

-Er... Sango, eu acho que não vou pegar o ônibus. – Sua amiga se viro e guardou as moedas que deveria dar ao cobrador novamente no bolso, franzindo o cenho para o outro colegial.

-Mas o que houve? – Ela levou ele pela mão até estarem já fora do ônibus, que partiu em seguida.

-Eu... me lembrei que minha mãe pediu pra eu comprar umas coisas no supermercado... e tchau. – Deu um aceno com a mão e tentou ir embora, porem a voz de Sango o deteu.

-Não tem dinheiro pro ônibus de novo?

Inuyasha se virou pra mirar o olhar preocupado e penoso da amiga. Ele só sorriu tristemente.

-Tchau, Sango.

Inuyasha andou um pouco mais na frente e deu uma olhada pra trás pra ter certeza de que sua amiga não o tinha seguido e já estava voltando pra sua casa. Entrou em um beco ao lado de uma loja de departamentos pensando em pegar um atalho.

Ele já havia passado por ali antes, e sabia que nunca havia ninguém naquele lugar, então foi caminhando enquanto remexia na sua bolsa. Alguns passos depois, trombou com algo. Com alguém.

Inuyasha caiu sentado no chão mais a criatura vestida de negro nem sequer moveu-se.

-Desculpe aí... – O jovem levantou a visão para a pessoa com quem tinha trombado. Estava de costas e usava roupas negras. Percebeu que era uma mulher pelos cabelos longos, mas ficou parado esperando que não fosse nenhuma ladra. Já tinha suficientes problemas por enquanto.

Kagome respirou. Estava perdida em pensamentos obscuros, sofrendo silenciosamente sozinha, e o ultimo que faltava para completar seu dia era esbarrar num mortal idiota. Pensou e repensou se deveria mata-lo. O pobre não tinha culpa de nada, e o correto seria deixa-lo em paz e não sair descontando sua raiva nos outros. Dane-se o correto, estava estressada e precisava matar alguém.

Se virou, os olhos frios pousaram no corpo no chão. Agora sua expressão era incrédula. Os olhos, o rosto, o cheiro... Não podia ser.

-Inuyasha...

**Não, eu não vou abandonar a fic antes de começa-la. Muita gente não entendeu bulhufas, mas acho que já ta explicado né? Se não está, deixe-me explicar:**

**Inuyasha renasceu, e Sango e Miroku também. Mas a Kagome NÂO morreu. Sacou?**

**Agora... Reviews!! **

**Agome chan: **Que bom que gostou!!! Achei que ninguém ia gostar dessa coisa que eu chamo de fic -.-. Tava tão confusa assim? Bom, deixa eu explicar:

O Inu morreu mas não, a Ka-chan não se matou. Ela ainda ta lá, vivinha (ou tão viva como uma vampira sentenária pode estar). A mulher que colocou o nome do bebê de Inuyasha era a Izayoi, porque o Inu-chan tinha reencarnado nesse bebê. Entendeu alguma coisa?

Tomara que sim. Valeu por ler a fic e continue acompanhando hein? Kissus!!!

**Naninhachan: **QUEM não gosta de historias de vampiros??? Hihi, tomara que você goste mesmo.

Fico super feliz que você tenha gostado, tomara que acompanhe a historia direitinho falou? Milhões de beijos!!!

Sayonara!

**LilyMione-chan: **A tristeza é a melhor parte! (ai ai, como eu sou má)

Que bom que tenha gostado. Eu também já to cheia dessa mesma ladainha o tempo todo. Mas que tipo de nome gigante é esse? caça vampiros-que-se-apaixona-pelo-vampiro-e-no-fim-ele-se-alia-ao-vampiro-e trasforma-o-outro-em-vampiro-também? Isso é o nome do estilos dessas fics ou um trava língua que eu não consigo pronunciar? O.o

E guarde sua pena, porque esses daí vão passar por poucas e boas pela fic. Pena você devia ter de mim, escrevendo historia pros pombinhos até altas horas da madrugada -.-'

E agora você deve entender eu Se passou dezessete anos até o capitulo de agora. Tanto pelo tempo que o Inu demorou pra crescer quanto eu demorei pra postar -.-'''

Ah, e pra escrever We are Brotheres, dependendo dessa fic e da minha preguiça, é melhor você esperar deitada, dormindo, igual a bela adormecido, só que por MAIS de cem anos -.-''''''''''''''

Milhões de beijos menina, continue lendo essa fic louquinha ouviu!? SAYONARA!!!

P.s: Amei o seu nick.

**Agome chan (De novo): **Olha, nem abandonei!

**Então pessoal, milhõessss de beijos pra todo mundo! KISSUS! BYE!**


End file.
